bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bazett Fraga
Bazett Fraga (バゼットフラガ, bazetto furaga) is a bount and 3rd in command of the criminal organization called the Liberation Army ( 解放軍, kaihō gun). She is currently stationed in karakura town, working as a substitute teacher in karakura high school, and is also one of Shiro Tomokazu's teachers. Appearance Bazett is a young and attractive woman who has short light purple hair with brown eyes and wears earings. She usually has a stern and confident facial expression. She wears a full brown coloured business suit with a white shirt and red tie underneath. She also wears brown shoes, and black gloves on both of her hands. When teaching she wears casual clothes. Personality Bazett is fairly serious and hardworking and possesses a strong sense of justice. While she can be short-tempered yet calculating and presents herself as a strong-willed and mature woman, in truth she is actually rather lonely and kind. She is also very mature, calm, and level-headed individual. She does seem to be more empathic than most other members within the organization, as she appears sad whenever she is reminded of her sad past. As a teacher she is more bright, compassionate, and relatively cheerful, in comparison to when she is in the presence of the organization. Also to throw off suspicion she acts irresponsible, clumsy, and prone to sporadic bouts of lethargy or zest. History Just like most members of her race, she was created by an experimental error which occurred in Seireitei. She like many other bounts hid in the human world from the shinigami forces, that were attacking them. She watched in horror as her brethren were slaughtered one after another right in front of her, she was unable to help them due to her weakness and not possesing a doll at the time. After the near extinction of her race, she fled and wandered through the human world, for years she was alone unable to find a place to call home due to her immortality as a bount, and also that regular humans would not have acepted her into their communities. She traveled from one place to another not staying for too long as she did not want to attract much attention to herself, and having the risk of the shinigami finding her. At one point in time she met with Kirei Satoshi a bount similar to her, Kirei asked her to join him into forming an organization powerfull enough to overthrow soul society. Though she was happy to learn that there were other like her out their and that joining with Kirei would give her a place to belong but she did not want to wage war against the soul society, knowing full well that it would end badly for all of them. Kirei told her about Kariya Jin who attempted to rebel against the soul society and had most of his crew of bounts killed, and that they would not make the same mistake as Kariya did and will be cautios with their invasion. Kirei also told her that she would be able to live a comfortable life under his care, and would not have to worry about being discovered by the shinigami, Bazett gave into Kirei words and joined him in forming the Liberation army, though she was not happy about it, she was unwilling to lose anymore of her kind and decided to become strong enough to challenge the shinigami. Along with Kirei, Nagato, and the other bounts she remained in the shadows of history, ammasing their elite army, and preparing in hopes of defeating the soul society. She has been recently ordered to Karakura Town to keep an eye on shinigami activities and to also keep a close watch on Shiro Tomokazu. She joined Karakura High School as a substitute teacher, and is quite enjoying her job as a teacher. Powers & Abilities As a Bount, Bazett possesses all the generic abilities of her people, including physical prowess well beyond human limitation, longevity, and the power to summon a doll familiar to aid her in battle. Doll Rächer (ラチャー, rachā ; German for "avenger"): Is the doll of Bazett Fraga. When sealed it takes the form of a pair of black gloves that she wears on her hands. *'Special ability': Not yet Revealed. Category:Female Category:Bount